031815lilysami
galliardTartarologist GT began pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 23:12 -- 11:19 GT: OK. 11:19 GT: So. 11:19 GT: I'm gonna need you to tell me what Libby did to Erisio real fucking fast. 11:20 AA: Oh. Actually, it's not something she did to him, but something he did to her, sort of. 11:20 AA: You know how she lost all those memories recently? 11:21 AA: Erisio tried to help her recover them. But he made a misstep while doing it, and it sounds like it caused a bit of stress for him. 11:21 AA: He seems to be taking it really well though. 11:21 AA: He's a real brave kid. I'm proud of him. 11:21 GT: Wait, no, no, OK, that's not right. 11:22 GT: Like, no, that's...there's two Libbys, right? A good one and a bad one. 11:22 AA: Not that I'm aware of. I mean unless we're talking about Echoes. But that's not quite the same thing. 11:23 AA: Gosh, that'd be scary though. There would be multiples of three of the twinks. The pattern recognition in me would be freaking out about the possibility of multiple Jacks if there were multiple Lily's. 11:23 AA: (( Libby's )) 11:24 GT: But I mean, that has to be it, right? There's no fucking way my MOM would do what she did to me. 11:25 AA: I don't know. Libby doesn't think she would do it either. 11:25 AA: It could've been an echo. 11:25 AA: But either way, whether we're talking about there being two Libbys or one Libby with memory loss, Nice!Libby doesn't remember the last three or four years. 11:26 AA: She didn't even remember....what happened to me on LOGAT. 11:27 GT: But the memory thingy didn't work, right? Maybe that's because there weren't any memories to get back! 11:27 AA: Maybe. 11:27 GT: Also, why's she asking a THIEF to give her BACK memories? 11:27 GT: That's, like, the opposite of his job. 11:27 AA: He could take memories that are locked away and give them back. 11:28 AA: It was kind of my suggestion. She didn't like the idea of Doir being inside her head for obvious reasons, and....I wasn't sure how you would feel about it. 11:28 AA: You seem to be on better terms with her now, but even now it seems a little strained. 11:29 GT: It's just...hard, y'know? Remembering what happened the first time we met. Even if that wasn't the real Libby. 11:30 AA: I understand. 11:31 GT: I'll prolly chat with her soon, though. Give her a piece of my mind. 11:31 AA: It's tough being betrayed by someone you once trusted. It happened to me with Scarlet. More than once, actually. Although at this point, I should probably ask her to forgive me again. 11:31 AA: You're angry at her for something? 11:32 AA: I mean, assuming you're right and this is a different entity than the one who did that stuff to you--and had me do that stuff to you--why would you be angry at her? 11:32 GT: Mainly for turning my brither into a fucking mute and not even ASKING me? 11:32 GT: *brother 11:33 GT: Like, of COURSE I want to do this. Closure, plus making sure no one else gets hurt? Sign me up! 11:34 GT: Plus, it'd be a good chance to use my new mad skillz. 11:34 AA: You weren't a Muse when she asked me. 11:34 GT: OK, well, fair enough. 11:35 GT: Still. 11:35 GT: I would've appreciated SOMETHING. 11:35 AA: At any rate, Libby didn't do anything to intentionally hurt Erisio. He hurt himself trying to do her a favor. And it sounds like he might be able to get over it eventually. 11:37 GT: Ugh, I hope. 11:37 GT: Else imma be EXTRA pissed. 11:37 GT: And lemme tell you, I have had quite a bit to be pissed about lately. 11:41 AA: Yeah. I know. 11:41 AA: How are you holding up, by the way? 11:42 GT: Echhhhhhh. I honestly wish RitualmurderSamighost would come back so I could zone out and watch the pretty majyyks instead of dealing with this fucking bullshit headache for the next who knows how long. 11:42 GT: I have her handle. Maybe I can invite her to a tea party or something. 11:43 GT: 'So how do you eat with your mouth sewn up like that?' 11:43 AA: Do you? Could you give it to me? I might need to contact her and see what this whole thing's about. 11:43 GT: Then a burning tree pierces my abdomen and everything goes to hell. 11:43 GT: breathlessBetrayer. 11:43 AA: Thanks. I'll write it down. 11:45 GT: No problem, I guess, though I dunno what you expect to get from her. 11:45 AA: All I've found so far is that I don't think this ghost is a horrorterror. So it might not have been me while I was grimdarked. But it's obviously wearing my form so I think whatever this thing is it's still my responsibility. 11:45 GT: Tell her I say hi. 11:45 GT: And thanks for all the rituals. Really. It's great having these things rattling around in my head. 11:45 GT: Love it. 11:45 GT: Send more. 11:46 AA: Wait, like majjykk rituals? 11:46 AA: Lily, you're not doing majjykk, are you? 11:46 GT: Pshh, I was doing magic before the game started. Some of this stuff's pretty useful, too. Like protection wards 'n shiz. 11:46 AA: Lily, there is always a cost with majjykk. It's not always obvious what the cost is going to be, but it's always there. 11:47 GT: Yeah, yeah, I know. I've been studying this stuff for 10 years, I know what I'm doing. 11:47 GT: Well, I mean, not SPECIFICALLY this stuff, but stuff LIKE it. 11:48 AA: Lily....I'm sure you think you're being careful, but I thought I was being careful too. 11:48 AA: And maybe you don't know what my majjykk has cost me, and I can't tell you if you don't. But suffice to say it's why I had to do that thing to you on the ark. 11:48 AA: Just be careful, okay? You don't want to end up like me. I promise you that. 11:49 GT: I'm not going to. 11:49 GT: Lily Motherfucking Mavico, remember? Nothing's taking me down without a good, long, fight. 11:49 AA: -_- It's not being "taken down" I'm worried about. 11:50 GT: I've already survived getting my fucking eyes gouged out and getting haunted by a murderghost, not to mention all the incredibly stupid shit my friends and family keep pulling around me. 11:50 GT: Oh, and the forced species change. Let's not forget that. 11:53 GT: Lessee, also...2? Yeah, 2 suicide attempts (maybe 3. I sort of lost count), lost my moirail, lost my dad... 11:53 AA: What? You've tried to commit suicide multiple times, Lily?! 11:54 AA: Lily, no! This game is going to do MORE than enough to try to kill you. Don't make it easy on the damned thing!" 11:54 AA: (( Oops, drop that last quote )) 11:56 GT: Look, I get it, OK? I'm not gonna pull that shit again. 11:58 AA: I'm really not trying to get on your case, Lily. It's just that I worry about you. 11:58 AA: My #1 goal in all of this is keeping as many of you alive and safe as I can. I already know not everyone's going to make it. 11:58 AA: But I really want you to be one of the ones who do. 11:59 GT: Heh. Thanks. 12:01 GT: ...You too. 12:02 GT: I mean, I assumed it went without saying, but as long as we're getting sentimental here. 12:06 GT: Unless you actually killed Thiago, in which case fuck you up the ass, but I think that was the ghost hangover talking anyways. 12:08 AA: I think chances are I don't have much choice in my fate anyway. 12:09 AA: If we succeed, you guys get to go to the next universe. And I'm pretty sure I'll have to stay here, to be the Oracle. 12:09 AA: One way or another, I'm going to lose all of you. 12:09 AA: But I'd much rather it be because you're going off to long, happy lives without me, than to think it's because you're stuck becoming horrorterrors as this universe closes in around you. 12:10 GT: Dude, no, don't talk like that. 12:11 AA: It's my fate, Lily. 12:11 AA: I've come to terms with it. 12:11 GT: Fate is bullshit. 12:11 AA: Anyway, if I can stay on the ark, I'll have Beau with me at least. 12:13 GT: ...I guess. 12:13 GT: But I mean, I don't want to lose you. 12:13 AA: I'm not that big a loss, Lily. 12:13 GT: Yes you ARE! 12:14 AA: Your Universe will probably be safer without me in it anyway. 12:14 GT: Nooope, nope nope nope, stop talking. 12:15 GT: You are Sami Motherfucking Heston as I am Lily Motherfucking Mavico. 12:15 GT: If one of us is separated from the other for too long, the universe falls apart. 12:15 GT: You can trust me as I am a scientist. 12:16 AA: Lily....I talked to....someone. I don't know what that ghost that attacked you is, but one of the possibilities he mentioned is that it could be me from the future. 12:16 AA: And if it is....it's entirely possible I *did* kill Thiago. 12:16 AA: So maybe you shouldn't be so sure you want me with you in the new Universe. 12:17 GT: Oh great. More theoretical time bullshit. 12:17 AA: Yeah. 12:18 AA: Either way, I think this ghost being here is my fault. 12:18 GT: This ~mysteeeeerious someone~ didn't say it was DEFINITELY you from the future, right? 12:18 AA: So even if it's not me from the future, it's still my fault whatever that thing is, is here. 12:18 GT: How would it be your fault? She said she came through 'cause of what Thiago did. 12:18 AA: She did? 12:19 AA: Curiouser and curiouser. 12:19 GT: OOH. 12:19 GT: ALICE IN WONDERLAND YES. 12:19 GT: I'M THE CHESHIRE CAT. 12:21 AA: Regardless, the thing is wearing my face. 12:21 AA: I can't help but feel responsible somehow. 12:22 GT: Maybe it's like, a horrorterror you? Getting into some freaky AU shit? 12:22 AA: No, I'm pretty sure it's not. 12:22 AA: My source would be likely to know if it were a horrorterror or not. 12:23 GT: Hmmmm. So it's not Libby, but he knows about horrorterrors. 12:23 AA: Don't think too deeply on this, Lil. 12:23 AA: I have no idea if people who know too much about this situation are in danger, but I wouldn't take chances if I were you. 12:24 GT: Siiiiigh. Fiine. 12:24 GT: I'll only think really lightly on it. 12:25 AA: I believe we JUST had a discussion about being careful, Lily. 12:26 GT: And I was definitely listening. 12:26 GT: (I was, don't worry. I'm mainly teasing.) 12:27 AA: Either way, Lily. Whether I deserve it or not, and whether your universe is safer without me or not, it's better to go forward assuming our time together is limited. 12:29 GT: 8( 12:29 AA: I'm here to lead you to the promised land. But I will not be joining you there. 12:30 GT: 8(((( 12:30 AA: Don't be so down. We've got time left together. 12:30 AA: You'll probably be sick of me by the time we have to part. 12:31 AA: Especially if I have to go full Drill Sergeant Nasty on this team to keep you idiots from killing each other. 12:32 GT: Eheheh. I'll probably survive. Dealt with enough of that with other Sami. 12:33 GT: 'MA'AM YES MA'AM' gets you EEEEEVERYWHERE. 12:34 GT: Haha, shit, divulged my secret. Go easy on me. 12:35 AA: If I get too much more stressed this week, you're going to WISH you only had "Commander Heston" to deal with. I'm about to have a damned hurricane hit the base and trap everyone in a tiny room and force them to talk about their feelings. 12:35 GT: EHEHEH. 12:35 GT: DO IT. 12:35 AA: And then I might start kicking people's shins. 12:36 AA: Gotta be some benefit to being the tiniest goddamned person on the base. 12:36 GT: Good luck tracking down Vyllen. He fucked off somewhere a while ago and I have no clue where. Probably making out with Jack posters in his room or something. 12:36 AA: ...I'm....very disturbed by what you just said. 12:37 GT: Yeah, he fucking hero worships the guy. It's the computer thing. 12:37 AA: He likes Jack? Even after everything that's happened? 12:37 GT: Lemme tell you, he had this MASSIVE chub for Dad a few years back. 12:37 AA: Haha gross. 12:38 GT: I KNOW RIGHT? I was like 'Dude. That's my DAD.' 12:38 AA: Oh. I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't call the idea of someone crushing on your dad "gross." 12:38 GT: Nah, it was pretty gross. Though I dunno, now that the age difference is smaller he might have a shot. 12:39 GT: ...Actually, no. Still no. A thousand times no. 12:39 AA: It'd be better than Jack, at least. 12:40 GT: Yeah, no kidding. You watch, he's totally gonna turncoat or something just to impress the guy. 12:40 GT: Then I will slap the shit out of him and he'll come back and be like 'I didn't meeeeena it'. 12:40 AA: I'm probably not being fair to Doir. He's a perfectly nice guy, and he's a really good friend. And loyal as hell. Even when he thought it was me that killed Thiago, he had my back. 12:40 AA: It's just hard to think of anyone but Beau that way. 12:41 AA: And not be squicked out by it. 12:41 AA: Like apparently your Sami thought Balish was sexy somehow? Which I guess means I have it in me to be attracted to him, but any time I think about it I just shudder. It's gross. 12:41 GT: He did have some nice pecs, I'll give him that. 12:42 GT: Some mighty fine pecs, yes sir. 12:42 AA: Balish was a friend. He was a good guy and I respected him a lot, and we're all suffering for his loss. But kissing him? Doing....other things with him? Ughh. 12:42 GT: Just, OK, imagine Darmok, but...hotter and much less hobo-y. 12:42 AA: Um....no. 12:43 AA: I do not want to imagine that. 12:43 AA: What is "hotter" even supposed to mean? =P 12:43 GT: Your loss. 8P 12:43 GT: Like, muscly, y'know! 12:43 GT: Bulging biceps, that kind of thing. 12:43 AA: Never been into muscles. 12:44 GT: (Yeah, me neither honestly? They're sort of...enh.) 12:44 AA: I like tall, skinny people with gray eyes and white hair named Beau. <3 12:44 GT: Jeez, way you two talk about each other, you sound like you're married. 12:44 GT: Ohmygosh. 12:44 GT: Have you gotten married. 12:45 AA: Um....wow. No. No we haven't. 12:45 GT: You need to get married. 12:45 AA: I....never really thought about it. 12:45 AA: Do you really think we should? 12:45 AA: I mean we're only eighteen. Okay, I mean, technically I guess he's a lot older than eighteen but I prefer not to think about that. 12:45 GT: Duuude, it's the end of the world! Fuck consent laws, we could use a little cheering up! 12:46 GT: And ain't nothing cheerier than true love. 12:46 AA: I don't know though....we've got so many things that are a higher priority right now. 12:46 AA: I'm trying to keep this team from killing each other. I can't be asking people to come to a wedding right now. 12:46 GT: No, it's official, you're getting married at some point. 12:46 GT: Doesn't have to be like RIGHT NOW, but it's happening. 12:46 GT: No way around it. 12:46 AA: I guess I do have that broom I made five years ago... 12:47 GT: I'll start working with Maenam on the dresses. 12:47 AA: ...but it always seemed like a silly idea. 12:47 GT: Can I be a bridesmaid? 12:47 AA: Wait, no, hold on. What are you talking about? Maenam would make them like hot pink and made of corn! 12:47 GT: EXACTLY. 12:47 GT: THEY'LL BE BEAUTIFUL. 12:47 AA: Look, okay, I'm not saying that this is something we are SERIOUSLY talking about doing. 12:47 AA: But if we were. 12:48 AA: I would just want something simple! 12:48 AA: Like I don't even really need a fancy dress or anything. 12:48 AA: Just as long as he's there next to me. 12:48 GT: Maenam can probably do simple. 12:48 AA: Ughh....Lily, I don't know how to tell you this....I don't think Maenam's clothes are ironic. 12:48 AA: I think she's 100% serious about them. 12:49 GT: Yeah? 12:49 GT: What's your point? 12:49 AA: Well I mean....tandem hoodies? 12:49 GT: Oh God. 12:49 GT: That was HER? 12:50 AA: ...come to think of it though... 12:50 GT: OH GOD NO WONDER MILLY HAD ONE. 12:50 AA: ...I wonder why Beau never proposed to me. 12:50 AA: Maybe....maybe he's still holding out hopes he'll see his Sami again some day. 12:51 GT: Enh, he probably never thought of it, same as you. 12:51 AA: Yeah. You're probably right. 12:51 AA: God. I....I shouldn't be thinking of this right now. 12:51 AA: There's so many things that are higher priority than my lovelife right now. 12:51 AA: What Beau and I have is wonderful. There's no reason to complicate things. 12:52 GT: Nahhhh, love's important! 12:52 GT: Romance has the power to MAKE or BREAK a team. 12:52 AA: Also, if I marry a ghost won't that make me a widow? 12:52 GT: ...Maybe? 12:52 GT: But, like, also a married widow? 12:52 GT: PARADOX BRIDE. 12:52 AA: Sigh. Ghost romance sure is weird. 12:55 GT: Shit's tough, yo. 12:55 GT: You've been doing it for like, 5 years now though, right? 12:56 GT: You gotta be doing SOMETHING right. 12:57 AA: Yeah. I do sometimes take a little pride in the fact that we've been a stable couple longer than anyone else in the group. 12:58 GT: Damn straight, yo. You're like, the original ship or something. 12:59 AA: Okay. I'm going to go now. If Beau proposes to me, of course I'll say yes. 12:59 AA: But I don't think I'm going to push the issue. 12:59 GT: Fair enough. 12:59 GT: Byeeee! 12:59 AA: So don't get your hopes up. 12:59 AA: Bye. 12:59 GT: >8I -- galliardTartarologist GT ceased pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 00:59 -- Category:Sami Category:Lily